Percy Jackson and the Hunger Games in Narnia
by Amandla123
Summary: Percy,Thalia,Nico,Annabeth,Katniss,Rue and Prim find themselves in Narnia.First fanfic slight percabeth and the characters ages are changed a bit happens a week after Lucy,Peter,Susan and Edmund made Kings and Queens after the Last Battle for Percy's group and in the first Hunger Games book after Katniss and Rue become allies
1. Coming to Narnia

_AN For this story I will be changing the ages around a little _

_THE HUNGER GAMES- Prim will be 12, Rue will be 12 and Katniss will be 16 this happens to them duraning first book after Katniss and Rue became allies_

_PERCY JACKSON- Percy will be 16, Annabeth will be 16, Thalia will be 16 and she is still a hunter of Artimis and Nico will be 14 this happens to them after the Last Battle_

_THE CHRONICALS OF NARNIA- Peter will be 16, Susan will be 15, Edmund will be 14 and Lucy will be 12 this happens to them around a week after the coronation._

_Disclamer __I dont own Percy Jackson the hunger games or narnia _

_Hope you enjoy_

No one's POV

Thalia was with the hunters of Artimis fighting a Hydra with her sword out and her bow and arrows ready. When there was a flash of golden light and she disappered. The hunters looked about in confusion but had to carry on to defeat the Hydra.

Percy and Annabeth were walking along the beach thinking about everybody that died during the battle against Kronos. Annabeth was holding Percy's hand when suddenly there was aflash of golden light. Now the beach was empty.

Nico was talking to Hades in the Underworld but suddenly there was a flash of golden light and Hades was left talking to himself.

Prim was curled up with Buttercup trying not to dream of Katniss in the arena suddenly there was a flash of golden light and Prim and Buttercup weren't there anymore. Mrs. Everdeen woke up and called out" Prim are you all right?" but she got no answer.

Rue and Katniss were curled up together sleeping when a flash of golden light flooded the arena when it disappered Rue and Katniss were gone. Seneca Crane looked at the screens confused wondering were two of his tributes went but he let the games carry on so the Capital weren't annoyed and who wouldn't be, in his mind the only good games were ones in which all the tributes died insted of mysteriously disappearing.


	2. Oh great we interrupted a royal meeting!

_Hope you like this chapter!_

_Lucy's POV_

We were in council when there was a flash of golden light, when it cleared up there was four kids there, a smart looking blonde girl with grey eyes was holding hands with a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes. A boy with dark hair and back eyes was standing there looking confused he scared me as he seemed to radiate death. A girl with black hair and blue eyes was holding a bow and arrow pointing up she looked like she was going to shoot but stopped herself in time. Shealso had a sword that looked deadly.

Thalia's POV

Suddenly I was in a big room with Percy, Annabeth and Nico. great if things couldn't be worse several people were looking at us curiously and four had crown's on top of their head great it seems we have interrupted a royal meeting and I have a bow and arrow raised up pointing to we're a Hydra's head used to be if that didn't look suspicious I would not know what is. Before anyone could say anything there was another flash of golden light.

Peter's POV

I thought once those four kids arrived it would be the end of strange things happing but no just after the dark haired girl lowered her weapons there was another flash of gold light. When it was gone three more kids were here they were all girls and sleeping I wish I could think they were sleeping peacefully that was wrong an olive skin girl with dark hair and a brown skinned girl with brown hair were in a sleeping bag moaning about something I couldn't hear and the other girl with pale skin and blonde hair was cuddling a ugly cut saying " Run Katniss run don't stop they will get you. " in a horse whisper.

Suddenly all three screamed as if their dreams had taken a turn for the worst they were all shrieking" No run run."the older girl finally woke up and started waking up the dark skinned girl saying

" It's all right Rue just a dream." in a soothing voice when she saw the other girl her face drained of colour then she smiled " Prim it's you what are you doing here the girl who must be Prim woke up and smiled "Katniss? " she whispered before Katniss could answer the dark haired girl from earlier asked a question we were all thinking.

" Who are you ?"

_Please review this story and I am sorry if the charecter descriptions are a little of let me know and I will try to fix it so review or PM me_


	3. Hunger games characters are introduced

_AN can I please shout out to laoibhseferry for being the first person to favourite my story hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Discalamer I don't own these characters the only thing I own is the plot._

_Percy's_ POV

Great Thalia just had to ask that qustion, but I admit I was curious about who they were. A saytr or what I assumed was on steped forward and asked

" Titles or no titles? "

The blonde boy though for a moment then said " Titles. "

Great I turned to Annabeth, Nico and Thalia and said in Greek (just so you know whenever they speak with italics there talking in Greek) " _Should we tell them we are demigods? " _

_" Yes"_ was Annabeth's reply " _look they are not very happy about it either_ " she said pointing to the two girls everybody pretty much knew were called Pim and Rue who looked ready to burst into tears " _but they are going along with it so why shouldn't we? " _

_" Look I don't care let's just go with the truth people are going to get curious about what language we're speaking " that was Thalia as polite as ever all well might as well go along with it._

_" _Might I suggest Katniss's group goes first_ " _wow if looks could kill after that stare she is giving me I would be dead. The blonde boy said

_"_ As you wish_."_

Katniss's POV

Of course I had to go first that would be right.

_" _Fine,my name is Katniss Everdeen I am a tribute for the 74th Hunger Games because I voulountered for my sister Primrose. I'm from District 12. " I nudged Prim forward so she could get this over with

" Hi, my name is Primrose Everdeen " the whole time she was saying this her voice shook " Prim for short I was reaped for the 74th Hunger Games but my sister Katniss voulountered for me as you probably guessed I'm from District 12 as well. " Rue stepped forward now and began in a trembling voice

" Hello my name is Rue Flyer and unfortunately I'm a tribute for the the 74th Hunger Games from District 11 I'm allied with Katniss."

Now it's time to see who the others are Prim and Rue are holding onto me so I can't see them very well but a boy with dark hair and tanned skin stepped forward.


End file.
